


Green-Eyed Lust

by aRedBaroness



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Thor, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thor is clueless, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aRedBaroness/pseuds/aRedBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is called back to Asgard to a special council, Odin is formally introducing the royal princes to the ambassadors from other realms. One such ambassador from Vanaheim has taken a particular interest in Loki. Thor's not sure why this should irk him so, but he'll get there.</p>
<p>Rated Explicit based on future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BTW this Loki/Original Male Character pairing is merely a means to end. Obviously this is a Thorki fic. I meant to post another chapter of my catboy AU Destiel fic (Rub Me the Right Way) but then this just popped into my head. Not sure where it's going yet, but it will be sexy. I like a gruff possessive Thor.

It was summer when Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three returned to Asgard. They had spent much of the spring season out in the wilds on a hunt. As Thor entered the gates of the palace, the wind tangling his golden locks, he wished for the thousandth time he had been born a simple hunter, instead of heir to the realm. Even surrounded by his best friends, laughing, he longed for a different life. 

It hadn't been so bad growing up, but now Odin was putting pressure on him to be more responsible. His father kept telling Thor that he shouldn't spend so much time hunting and fighting that he should be more like his brother, Loki, learning how to rule and give measured council. Politics, god Thor hated politics. Part of the problem was that he had, as Loki liked to remind him, a stellar inability to hide his emotions. Personally, Thor was of the mind that Loki hid too many of his emotions. Thor's younger brother had always been a dark-haired mystery to him.

Hugin and Munin, his father's ravens, croaked overhead snapping Thor from his reverie. Beside him, Fandral and Volstagg were laughing uproariously at what was surely a vulgar joke, if Fandral's hand gestures were anything to go by. Sif and Hogun strode silently, stoic as ever. Odin had called Thor back for the council that was to be held, it was to formally introduce Thor and Loki to the ambassadors from other realms that they would be dealing with when Odin stepped down. Thor wondered if it were possible to strike up some sort of deal with his brother whereby Thor could get the fighting wars, partying hard, royal hunting parties parts of being king and Loki could deal with the boring stuff: councils, balls, visiting dignitaries and the like. Somehow, he doubted Loki would go for it. Loki would see through such a scheme far too easily. Thor sucked at subterfuge. 

The rest of the walk to the palace was a blur, Thor's mind was too busy frantically trying to remember the names of the ambassadors he had met before. Norns, why were there so damn many of them. Maybe it would be easier just to conquer the other nine realms and enslave their races, just to avoid this whole damn ambassador business altogether.

Barging into the Great Hall, Thor was momentarily surprised to note that at some point, his friends had left him. So he was alone, glaring dumbly at the likeness of himself immortalized in the royal tapestry when the sound of flirtatious laughter reached his ears. It grated his nerves, but he was drawn in its direction for there was something odd about. The trill lead him down one of the far corridors towards one of the many sitting rooms. The laughter continued, punctuated with a deeper rumbling with words Thor couldn't quite make out. There was something disturbingly familiar about that giggling, though he was certain it'd been a long time since he heard it. 

Thor pushed aside the brocade covering to the sitting room and his eyes nearly fell right out of his head in shock. At the farthest corner of the room, sitting all too close in Thor's opinion, were Loki and a handsome-looking blond stranger in Vanaheim garb. They appeared to be chatting and laughing amicably. Loki rarely smiled like that, it seemed more genuine with less of a smirk to it. What in the nine realms was Loki wearing? It was more like woman's robe of deep green and it was nearly falling off his left shoulder. What had the stranger said that was so funny? It took Thor a while to realize that Loki and the stranger had stopped their conversation to stare at him, he was too occupied working out that this stranger must be one of the visiting ambassadors. Visiting ambassador or no there was no excuse for the presence of the stranger's hand on his brothers lap, just above his knee. 

Loki cleared his throat loudly. His green eyes were looking at Thor expectantly. He seemed curious and annoyed.

Thor was feeling annoyed himself, though he couldn't quite work out why. It was none of his business what his brother did. Every ambassador Loki entertained was one less he had to concern himself about. By rights, Thor should be pleased with the situation. Besides Loki was grown and no maiden to need protecting. They were just talking after all, no harm in that.

Thor didn't know what to say. The silence was roaring in his ears. “Where's father?” he asked gruffly.

“Hello to you too brother,” Loki said, his smile was hard and teeth clenched. “Why Loki how has your summer been? It's been quite delightful Thor, I enjoyed the fact that you weren't around blundering in to places you didn't belong. So kind of you for asking.”

“Enough, brother. Where's father?”

The stranger next to Loki moved his hand to Loki's shoulder, but Loki brushed it off, nearly taking the sleeve of his robe with it. He hastily pulled it back up and continued to glower at Thor before hissing, “I don't know brother. I'm not his keeper. Do you see him here?”

Thor growled in frustration and pushed past them to the exit at the end of the room. His foot nearly caught a vase in his haste to be out of there. He could hear the stranger speaking softly to Loki behind him. He didn't wait to hear his brother's response.

As it was Thor decided he was in no mood to greet his parents directly. He made his way down the hall in the direction of his own chambers. He would look for his parents at dinner after he'd had a bath to calm himself. Something about Loki always got under his skin. Lately, before he'd left it had taken very little to set them at each other's throats. He recalled when they were small things had been different. Despite their differences they'd been best friends and his brother had been his confidant and oft-time partner in crime. Loki's talent at bending the truth was perfect to help get Thor out of trouble. Even when they were adolescents they'd still been pretty close, in spite of Loki's dislike of the Warriors Three and Sif. 

Thor wondered if it was this competition over who would be chosen heir that had driven this wedge between them. Though he supposed if he considered it more carefully that it had been his brother that had suddenly turned away. Without warning Loki had just turned cold towards Thor and gradually withdrawn. What had been minor disagreements blew up into raging arguments. It seemed to distress Frigga more than Odin. Thor's father always seemed to know more than he was telling. Thor would like to ask him more about this Vanaheim interloper that had been hanging all over Loki, making him laugh. And he wanted to know whether there was more to this council than just introducing them to the ambassadors.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was a tense affair. Thor had lingered in his bath as long as he'd dared and still it hadn't been long enough. As he'd been sitting there in the warm water he hadn't been able to get it out of his mind. He'd shut his eyes and see it there before him, the tan hand of a stranger on his brother's pale smooth skin. It tormented Thor for reasons he couldn't fathom. The audacity of that stranger to presume he had the right to touch such a fine and precious thing as Loki. And try as he might Thor couldn't work out what the ambassador could have possibly said to reduce his brother to such flirtatious laughter. He'd been giggling like a coquettish schoolgirl. The whole thing just burned Thor up inside, he could all but feel the lightening flaring beneath his skin. It had been all he could not to lose control right there in the bath and split the sky with storm. The most vexing part of it was that it made no sense. Why should he care what company Loki kept? It was no affair of his. His rage was misplaced and certainly ill timed for here Thor was now and feasts such as this one could last days. He might have to keep his anger in check for days.

Odin had since introduced Thor to all the ambassadors, but he was damned if he could remember the name of a single one save that interloper that had seen fit to manhandle his brother. That vile snake was named Valinad and he was from Vanaheim after all. Apparently he was the sixth son of the current ruler and as such was trained as ambassador as he had no hope for a throne.

Thor was dimly aware that Fandral was trying to engage him in some kind of conversation, but he could not hear him over the pounding of the blood in his ears. His eyes were fixed at the opposite end of the table. Valinad was sitting beside Loki, with an arm thrown about his brother's shoulders. Valinad had leaned in to whisper in Loki's ear. Loki was grinning like fool from ear to ear. Thor had a white-knuckled grip on his knife and he felt a tide of red threatening to overwhelm his vision.

“Thor,” came the soft voice of his mother from a ways down the table. “Are you okay my son? You look unwell.”

“I am fine mother.” Thor ground out between clenched teeth. “It is just this deer is tough and dry. Not to my liking, I'm afraid.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. Shall I tell the cook to fetch you something else?”

“Do not trouble yourself, mother. I fear I have no appetite tonight,” Thor replied more softly.

“Thor not hungry? Has Jotunheim thawed?!” Fandral exclaimed.

“Hold your tongue, Fandral. I am not in the mood.” Thor grumbled.

Thor was still staring at Loki who had paused his conversation with Valinad to look at Thor questioningly. Thor returned his stare, caught in the deep green of his brother's gaze. Loki tore his eyes away first. Thor watched as his brother quietly excused himself.

He found himself making his own excuses and following his brother out of the hall. Thor was practically sprinting to catch up with Loki's quick strides. When he did catch up with him, he grabbed Loki by his cape and flung him against the hard stone wall. He pinned his brother there, watching him squirm. For the first time, he found himself marveling at the feel of Loki's skin, cool and soft as the finest silk against the arm he had pressed to his throat. It made him crowd Loki closer hoping to touch more of it.

“Norns! What do you think you're doing brother?” Loki asked.

“Since I have you pinned here, Loki. I think I am the one that will be doing the questioning.”

“Fine, have it your way. What have you to say to me, Thor?”

“What did you think you were doing in there, Loki!” Thor shouted. Loki paused his struggle to free himself looking confused. “You let that filthy Vanaheim ambassador put his hands all over you like some cheap whore!” Thor said pressing his arm harder into Loki's throat.

Loki looked even more befuddled for a moment before it turned to rage. “I hardly see what concern it is of yours, Thor,” he choked out.

Thor was enraged beyond reason. “It was sickening. He had his hands in your lap. What would he have done, had I not walked in on the two of you earlier.” Thor leaned in so close that he found himself tasting Loki's panting breath on his lips. “He made you laugh,” he whispered roughly. Loki's breath smelled sweet despite the meal he'd been enjoying earlier. It smelled like syrup and sugar melting on pancakes. Thor found himself hungry, craving more of it.

Loki no longer seemed so affronted. In fact, he looked about to laugh. Like he knew some great secret, Thor was missing.

“So Valinad made me laugh. So what? I ask you again, Thor, what does it concern you. Why should you care if he wants to tumble me in the stables or make love to me in the moonlight? Perhaps, I encourage his advances because I long to feel a man between my thighs. How is it your business?”

Thor couldn't control himself. He couldn't stop picturing what Loki was describing. Imagining that ambassador spreading those white thighs in a moonlit bedroom and taking his fill. Thor grabbed Loki tightly by the arms, even though he knew he would surely bruise the delicate flesh. He pulled Loki from the wall and threw him down on the ornate crimson carpet.

Loki glared up at him. In the distance thunder boomed and Thor could feel the lightening in his veins about to flash. There was a loud crack illuminating the dim hallway as Thor's lightening flared out before racing skyward to join the echoing thunder.

“Do not test me brother,” Thor said quietly, helping Loki to his feet. “Stay away from him. He is not to be trusted. And you shouldn't play the whore in our father's house.” The minute the words left Thor's mouth he regretted them. He regretted them more when he saw Loki's delicate features twist in rage as he wrenched his arm from Thor's grip and stalked down the hall, further from the banquet.

Thor did not follow Loki, though he longed to chase after him and apologize. He didn't understand how things could get so out of hand, any more than he could understand why Valinad's attentions to Loki vexed him so much in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor stood in the hallway outside the feast for a long while. He still could barely make sense of what had happened. He could hear his thunder and lightening boom and crackle in the distance and he was at a loss as to why he had unleashed it in the first place. Nothing made sense.

All Thor did know was that he hated Valinad. He hated those large tan hands that rested so easily on his little brother. He hated those laughing blue eyes that had that great power to make Loki laugh as well. And he hated Valinad because he hated him. Thor was not usually one to hold grudges or to despise someone without reason.

Thor could hear the rumble, laughter and drunken singing emanating from the banquet hall and he knew he was in no condition to go back there. Odin would be upset, he knew, but there was no helping it. Thor needed some air. He needed a walk to cool his head and time to let his anger burn away. If he headed back now the raucous jollity of his dining companions would only chafe his feelings further. He did not want to embarrass his family in front of their guests.

No, Thor would head down to the gardens. There was a place there, a clearing full of white lilies with a shallow pond where he and Loki had played when they were young. The scent of lilies had always calmed him and he had no reason to suspect this time would be any different regardless of circumstance. He would sit by the pond until the world made sense again, until he could make sense of his own heart.

The halls Thor walked through were deserted. There were no guards even. All of Asgard seemed to have been put on hold for the ambassadors' feast. By rights he should be there. But he knew he was no good to anyone right now.

It took some time to find the forgotten rotting wood door that lead to his secret childhood place. The door was nigh covered with vines, it looked as if it had stood neglected since their youth. The moon was high when he found the pond and the smell of lilies was indeed calming. It seemed to Thor as he sat there by the water, feeling his vitriol drain away that he could make a song out high above the night.

The music was faint and lilting, its tone sad. It was too quiet for Thor to make out any distinct words. It did seem to be coming from the palace in the distance. It was enchanting and Thor found himself enraptured. He was so enamored as to leave the pond entirely and climb a nearby willow to try to see for himself the source of such a sweet sad sound. As Thor peered above the top most boughs of the willow tree and looked toward the palace his breath caught in his throat. It was far away true, but he could see a dark pale figure on one of the distant balconies and he knew without a closer look that it was Loki who sang.

The melody of the song wove around Thor in the willow branches as it drifted away into the night. Thor wondered why Loki had not returned to the banquet himself, though he was glad to see that there was no sign of Valinad. Loki was alone and apparently upset about something if the tone of the song was anything to go by. Thor wanted to go to his brother then and apologize, to comfort him even. It was strange to Thor that Loki would even need comforting. Loki had always kept his emotions close to his breast and hidden as much as he was able. Thor sometimes doubted even Heimdal knew his brother's heart for it was a mysterious and much guarded thing.

The song ended abruptly and Thor watched his brother leave the balcony. He stayed in the tree a while feeling the cool wind blow his hair about him. He was still as confused as he had been, but he felt that perhaps it might be time to back and face the banquet. After all, Loki would be back and as angry as it had made him before, he felt that he ought to watch out for his brother. It's true Loki would hardly be unchaperoned at the feast, but Thor was also certain that no one else seemed to see how indecent this situation with Valinad was. Perhaps they were too drunk? Thor knew he'd rather not explore the more likely conclusion that perhaps he had overreacted, that perhaps he should have left well enough alone and not poked his nose in other people's business. No his brother needed protection and Thor would be there. He would be that protector even if it killed him. Even if it hurt his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened in this chapter sorry. I just felt Thor should have some time to try and process his actions and thoughts, last chapter was pretty intense for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to the perfect soundtrack as I write this chapter, black metal band, Bathory's Hammerheart album which is Viking metal at its finest. Oh and just for the lovely people who have left kudos, followed and reviewed this story I present a tiny bit of smut in this chapter for your enjoyment.

Thor had failed to return to the banquet that evening. In fact, he had fallen asleep at the base of the willow tree when the moon was beginning to sink in the sky. He had spent much of the night running the past day's events through his mind and trying to make sense of them. In the end, he felt he was hardly any closer to interpreting his strange feelings and moods.

“Thor.” There was a silky voice purring in his ear, winding and snaking its way through his mind and dreams. It seemed to Thor in his dream-induced state that there was the barest suggestion of fine hair sliding over his cheek and a hand like cold powdery snow against the rough stubble of his cheek.

Thor's reveries had been hazy, but filled with the suggestion of creamy cool skin and mischievous green eyes. This new voice that invaded his dreams stoked the fires in his loins even further. “Mmm,” he exhaled leaning into the icy phantom touch. Then as quickly as it had come the hand was gone.

It returned a second later in full force when Loki slapped him hard across the very cheek he'd been caressing a moment earlier. Thor blinked awake spluttering, clutching his stinging face. 

Thor was somewhat surprised to find his face wet with morning dew clinging to his beard. He felt hot and flushed and could feel himself stirring beneath the thick leather of his trousers. Blinking as he struggled to gain control of his errant loins, he saw that his brother was bent over him, clutching the hand he'd so rudely slapped Thor with.

“I believe the stony bones of your cheek have seen fit to break my hand.” Loki muttered, sitting back in a crouch opposite his brother.

“Serves them right, brother. Why did you hit me?” Thor demanded.

“You would not waken. I was sent to find you Thor. Father demands your presence at the council this afternoon and the sun his high overhead. Somehow I had an inkling that you might be here.” Loki said all this facing away from Thor as if he were addressing the vine-entangled garden wall.

Thor felt guilty. He had said so many things to his brother last night that he should not. He hadn't meant most of them, not really. He ran his hand self-consciously over the scruff at the base of his neck. Just man up, Thor, he told himself. Apologize.

Loki was still studying the twisting foliage on the wall intently as if he held some key to universe's secrets. Thor gently cupped Loki's smooth chin and turned his face back toward him.

“Look at me brother, I have something I mean to say to you.”

Loki kept his eyes downcast. “Haven't you said enough?” he asked quietly.

“No,” Thor said more firmly. “Look at me Loki.” As if dragged by weights his little brother's eyes slowly met his blue ones. Thor could see the pain there in Loki's green orbs. “I am sorry, brother. I have wronged you terribly. I should not have said those things to you last night. I behaved like a brute.”

“Yes, indeed you did.” Loki said softly. And it seemed to Thor that he his brother's gaze softened and there was such tenderness there. Thor's heart rate seemed to accelerate and despite the brisk afternoon air his limbs were suffused with warmth.

“I would forget it, Loki. Put it behind us.” Thor said and he stroked Loki's downy smooth chin lightly. It was cool against the calluses of his hand. Despite the roughness of Thor's hand, Loki did not flinch away, merely regarding Thor curiously as if he were some riddle to be puzzled out.

Thor looked away, fearing such scrutiny. What might his clever brother be able to discern in the planes of his face, the chambers of his heart that he could not? He did want to think on what might be found there.

Reluctantly, Thor let his hand fall from his brother's face. He made a show of stretching as Loki stood silently staring at him. For a second, Thor thought he might have seen Loki's stare drawn to the flesh of his belly that peeked out from under his tunic as he raised his arms above his head. But as quickly as it might have come, the weight of that curious gaze was gone.

“Go on ahead Loki. I have half a mind to clean up in the pond this morning.”

Thor watched Loki's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly. The dark head inclined towards Thor but a fraction before he left silently. It always amazed Thor the way his brother could move without sound stealthy as a snake gliding through silk. Thor himself moved with all the grace and caution of a rogue bilgesnipe.

Thor felt that despite the icy temperature of the pond it was his best option. The brisk water of the pool would only serve to awaken him further. He had found himself craving cooler streams lately. He supposed it might have been the time he spent hunting. But perhaps not, perhaps it was in fact a cooler touch that he craved, that made him open the windows of his chamber to the cold summer air. Asgard was mostly a winter country and after the warm blaze of the sun sank beneath the clouds the air was often quite frosty.

Thor straightened and went to the pond. He loosened his breeches and braies, pulling his tunic over his head as he did so. He shucked the clothes onto the bank and waded into the water, hissing at the feel of the cold waves lapping against his feverish skin like a thousand icy tongues. 

To Thor's surprise the cool touch of the water only heightened his lust. His manhood rose to its full height and Thor could do nothing but take it in hand. The warmth of his hand contrasted most pleasantly with the cool water. He found himself idly imagining a soft icy hand stroking his member. He was panting now as he touched himself. It would not take long. 

He recalled the hissing purr in his ear from earlier “Thor.” Thor groaned. He closed his eyes and he could see Loki in the green elaborately draped robe he had worn the night Thor had returned and found him sitting with Valinad. Thor's hand moved faster as he pictured Loki leaning in so his thin lips nearly touched the shell of Thor's ear, his husky voice uttering Thor's name. With a choked cry, that was half shock and half arousal Thor spent himself in his hand. His essence splashed out onto one of the lily pads in the pond.

Thor was flushed with embarrassment when he opened his eyes. He didn't know why his thoughts had turned toward his brother in that moment. That robe had been very provocative, but it was simply not right to imagine his own brother in such a position. Thor did take comfort that the fantasy had been rather innocent, but it was now calling into question the reason Thor had been so upset at Loki for encouraging Valinad's attentions. Was it not that Thor had sought to protect his brother's virtue, but rather he had sought to save his brother's virtue for his own. So that Thor alone might have the pleasure of having Loki relinquish such virtue to him. The thought was enough that Thor felt the blood rushing down to fill his pulsing organ anew. 

Ashamed Thor, rushed from the pond. As he headed towards the bank to retrieve his clothes, Thor thought he saw a dark-haired head with eyes the colour of the fresh summer leaves peeking through the bushes at him. He shook his head at such a fancy and with a heavy heart proceeded to dress for the council meeting. This feeling he might have for his delicate brother must be contained, ignored. Such dangerous thoughts ought to be suppressed. Odin was counting on Thor to marry for the benefit of Asgard and to produce heirs. Besides Loki deserved better than a thick-skulled brutish boar of a brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait between chapters. RL was complicated and shitty. But hey enjoy this chapter and believe me the yet unwritten chapter after this one is going to be a fun trip, with plenty of manly posturing between the suitors.

Was there anything on Asgard more stultifying than council meetings? If there was, Thor was in no hurry to discover it. He huffed and shifted in his hard wooden chair. Idly, Thor's blue eyes scanned the faces of the other ambassadors, with the notable (and vexing) exception of Valinad, the other representatives were of a gray, rather hoary old dispositions. To make matters worth the ambassador that was speaking now, Thor misremembered the realm the man represented, had a flat voice like grinding gravel. 

Thor had no idea what the topic of discussion was at this point. It was taking all of Thor's concentration not to fall asleep or otherwise make his boredom apparent to their guests, though he suspected many of them were aware. It was often said of Thor that, were he to take Odin's place Asgard had better be at war, for there were many that joked that, if it were a time of peace, Thor would have them on the brink of battle again in no time. It was not that Thor meant to offend, but he certainly did not have Loki's gift of reading people, courtly manners or the kind of smooth cunning necessary to distract other realms and keep their sometime greedy rulers from mounting an attack on Asgard.

Of course, it was also said plainly among the courtly folk that Loki lacked Thor's large heart, bald-faced sincerity and simple selflessness that made Asgardians strive to win Thor's goodwill and friendship. Personally, Thor believed they underestimated his brother, for surely Loki had just as big a heart, only it was perhaps slightly more bruised than his own and certainly well hidden. For whatever reason, when he wasn't in a mischievous mood, Loki tended to strive to conceal all outward signs of emotion save for a polite begrudging interest in others.

It seemed to Thor that surely this council meeting had been dragging out for hours now. He stealthily flicked his gaze over to the clock, (he'd been avoiding it for a while now as it seemed to only make the time pass more slowly). By Ragnorak! Thor would be old and haggard before these bent old fellows finished talking and it had only been ten minutes since he had last looked at the clock. Thor groaned internally.

This was so boring. Surely any regional issues had been addressed by now, mayhap not resolved, but the ambassadors were sure to be here for another week at least and further more Thor knew Odin would tell the men that any resolutions or other mediations would only commence after a good night's rest.

Across the polished table now strewn with empty glasses and myriad papers, Loki lounged in his high-backed chair, seeming as disinterested as Thor himself. Idly, Thor admired the way the deep green of Loki's robe, flecked with gold brought out his eyes and warmed his white skin with a gentle yellow flush that gathered in the hollows about his collar bones. Thor was discomfited to see, he was not alone in his admiration of Loki, Valinad was eying Loki openly and there was a certain glint in his eyes that made Thor very uncomfortable. Valinad's eyes seemed to hold a hunger that raked across his brother's oblivious form as Loki asked a question of one of the speakers.

Thor was vaguely aware of the rough timbre of his father's voice replying to Loki's inquiry. Loki accepted whatever Odin had said and nodded. A wisp of dark hair fell across Loki's forehead and Thor wished he was alone and able to tuck it behind the small shell of his brother's ear. Thor shook his head to clear such an unwarranted and inappropriate line of thinking. It wasn't working very well for him and he scowled.

When he had himself in hand enough to pay half a mind to what was going around him. The council members were rising slowly talking among themselves in low tones. It seemed that finally the fates had smiled upon the thunder god and relieved him of this torture.

Thankfully it was still early afternoon, the day was yet young and Thor decided he would ride out from the palace proper. Some fresh air, perhaps a bit of hunting should serve well enough to blow off some steam and give Thor some time to clear his head. Perhaps, he would seek out his littlest brother, Baldur to join him. Thor always found that being around Baldur was like a soothing mint balm for your emotions. He had no plan to burden Baldur with his troubles, but the solid calm presence would do much to calm Thor's reckless nerves.

Thor was so caught up in planning that he didn't notice his own trajectory until he had collided with another in the doorway. Startled he managed to right himself, only too aware (from past experience, Thor had always been a bit too big and clumsy) that whoever he hit had to have fallen flat on their back. Looking down, who should he find at his feet but his “rival?” Valinad. Loki was a step behind, already shoving Thor aside to help the young man to his feet.

Gritting his teeth, Thor mumbled an apology as Valinad dusted himself off. “No worries, Thunderer, my mind was elsewhere. I was not watching my step in the slightest,” the man said chuckling.

Thor merely grunted in response. He was all too focused on the fussing Loki was doing on behalf of his felled companion.

He was pulled out his thoughts again when Valinad asked, “What plans have you for this afternoon? I must admit I do not get to visit Asgard as often as I would like and I would be sorely tempted to explore the forest outside the city. Loki said he would show me some of his childhood haunts.”

Thor's anger flared and flashed inside. Such things were private between brothers. This interloper had no business learning their secret childhood haunts. He locked eyes with Loki and Loki returned his stare just as hard. As if daring Thor to make a poorly thought out slight.

Valinad was still blathering on, utterly oblivious to the tension hanging thick in the air about them. “Will you not join us Thor? It would be quite refreshing after such a long meeting.”

“Indeed.” Thor said coldly, eyes still fixed with his brother's opposite. Loki was shaking his head, no doubt indicating some perverse desire to be alone with the young ambassador. The words Loki had hissed the other night were all too fresh in Thor's mind. “Perhaps, I encourage his advances because I long to feel a man between my thighs.” Thor could still hear those words and the image of Loki's parted thighs again rose unbidden. His own thighs felt thick and heavy, his member was already beginning to strain at his laces from such visions.

Under no circumstances would Thor let his little brother go off into the woods alone with Valinad, given his probable intentions. Loki might not have a care for his own virtue and reputation, but that is why Thor would play the older brother and chaperone the event. 

Instead Thor said, “I had a mind to walk there myself with Baldur.”

Loki was scowling at Thor now. Upset that his plans were foiled or perhaps it was just because for what ever reason, despite his popularity with literally everyone else and sweet nature, Loki had never gotten along with Baldur. Frigga had told him once that often older brothers dislike their younger brothers at first for stealing their mother's attention and affection. But whatever the reasons were, Loki had never quite warmed to Baldur, though in his defense he was usually so haughty and obstinate with everyone it could hardly be noticed.

“It is decided then,” gushed Valinad. “We should meet outside the front gates after lunch. Is it very cold, would you think I'd need a thicker cloak perhaps?” He continued turning to Loki. Loki muttered something, pushing his companion through the doorway and practically dragging him down the hallway away from Thor.

Thor watched them go with bemusement. His eyes were drawn against his will to the way the sinewy muscles of Loki's back moved and shifted beneath the thin fabric of his robe as he left. Thor shook his head and charged the opposite direction toward Baldur's chambers. With any luck Baldur would be free this afternoon and thereby a much needed buffer to this situation. If it came down to just the three of them, Thor had a feeling that it would not go smoothly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baldur wondered why he had ever agreed to this foolish journey in the first place.

Chapter 6

Baldur thought he must be mad. Why had he agreed to join in this folly? Something had been brewing between Thor and Loki all week. Baldur would have been able to sense it instinctively even if it were not for the thunder a few nights ago. This was not going to end well, he could feel it in his gut.

Odin had always praised Baldur for his diplomacy and knack for defusing tense situations. But everyone knew Baldur's considerable talents were wasted on his brothers. When Thor and Loki were together, Baldur might as well be invisible for all they noticed. No amount of calming words in soothing tones could prevent his brothers from their squabbles.

Baldur wondered why he had been invited in the first place. As far as he knew there was a buffer already. That fellow from Vanaheim. Though at the banquet last night Baldur had begun to believe that was the problem.

Loki had never shown that much interest socially in anyone to Baldur's knowledge. Loki was a loner, he always seemed to prefer books served with a side of solitude to people. Now that he was suddenly showing interest in someone else. Romantic interest perhaps, well that would rub Thor entirely the wrong way.

Thor had always been the only one that Loki seemed inclined to deign to give attention to. Even if it was mostly in the form of petty sibling quarrels. Thor would no doubt be ill equipped to handle being ignored in favour of someone Loki seemed to genuinely like.

Baldur sighed and reached for his warmer cloak. The forest would be cold and he had no doubt they would be going nowhere fast.

Just then Thor burst into the room. “Hurry up, brother. We do not want Loki to leave without us.”

Baldur rolled his eyes and followed Thor out. The whole walk through the halls, Baldur had to endure Thor's senseless complaints about how improper it was for the Vanaheim ambassador to have asked Loki for a stroll in the woods alone.

Baldur wanted to point out that Loki was hardly a virginal maiden in need of a chaperone, but he knew Thor would not listen to reason. Instead he just nodded and let out small noises of agreement every now and then.

They met up with Loki and the foreigner at the main doors of the castle. Baldur was surprised to see that Loki seemed ill prepared for a chilly walk in the forest, his heavy cloak not withstanding. The robe Loki had on seemed made of gossamer or some similarly ephemeral material. Baldur was shocked that he could make out the dusky outline of Loki's nipples through the thin fabric. It sure seemed to shut Thor up, whose eyes had grown to the size of the platters in the great hall. Thor's mouth was also gaping open as he followed Loki outside.

Baldur did notice how Loki was practically hanging off the arm of their guest. Loki kept leaning over to whisper in the man's ear. Why were Baldur and Thor even here? They were clearly unwanted. Out of the corner of his eye, Baldur could see Thor's face getting redder by the second.

Baldur increased his already brisk pace, catching up with Loki and his companion. “I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Baldur.” He extended his hand to the stranger.

“Valinad.” The man said as he clasped Baldur's hand firmly. “It would seem the ballads have done justice to the forests of Asgard after all.” He continued smiling warmly. “Not that all this greenery even begins to compare to the verdant depths of your eyes, Loki.”

Just like that Baldur had gone back to being an invisible third wheel again. This was ridiculous. He never should have agreed to come in the first place. Damn Thor's big puppy dog eyes.

In the distance Baldur heard the rumbling of thunder and glanced back at Thor who was angrily kicking the heads off some flowers on the side of the path. The electric tension was clear in the air around him. Perhaps he would rain out this absurd excursion and free Baldur from this nonsense.

The thunder cracked again. It seemed both louder and closer. Baldur could see the dark grey clouds moving closer on the horizon.

Loki must have noticed too. He let go of Valinad and spun, stalking angrily toward Thor. Baldur stepped aside to get out of their way. Loki put his hand on Thor's chest shoving him back roughly. Lightning flashed. The two just stood there a minute, staring each other down like two tigers about to fight.  
“Cut it out, Thor!” Loki snarled through clenched teeth. They were still circling each other. Sizing each other up as the rain began to fall thick and fast.

Baldur shivered. The rain was cold as ice. He was glad he had chosen a cloak with a hood. 

Thor was still silent. The wind was whipping about the two of them. It was clear that soon Loki's flimsy robe would be obscenely plastered to his body thanks to the rain. Thor licked is lips as if that was the very thing he was waiting for. The thunder and lightning seemed right on top of them now.

Loki strode towards Thor. Indeed the robe was now stuck to his skin like a second skin. Valinad's eyes looked about ready to pop out of his skull. Time seemed to grind to a halt as Loki hauled back and slapped Thor across the face. 

Thor grabbed Loki's wrist. Loki tried in vain to twist out of Thor's strong grasp, but it was of no use. Thor's grip held and he was backing Loki up to a nearby tree. His eyes were wild with fire. He still said nothing as he slammed his brother up against the tree trunk. 

Uh oh. Valinad was moving now. He was going to intervene. Baldur wanted to say something to dissuade the man, convince him that it was better to let the two of them sort it out. To convey how useless it was to attempt to get in between his brothers when they quarreled. On the other hand, it would have been hard to make himself over the sounds of the storm that was raging on top of them.

Before Valinad could do anything, Thor crashed against the tree. Loki had used his seidr to vanish out from under his hands. He reappeared further up the path next to Valinad. He grabbed the shocked ambassador's hand and dragged him back towards the palace.

Baldur started after them. The whole thing was crazy. He never should have agreed to this. He had seen this coming. This was the last time he was going to Thor talk him into something. The cold rain seemed to be sinking into his very bones as he trudged back to the castle, leaving Thor alone in the forest.

Baldur was hardly surprised to see that Thor missed dinner that evening. The storm hadn't let up in the slightest. Norns only knows what Thor was still doing in the forest. But at least their dinner was conflict free, the odd encounter in the woods had certainly done nothing to curb Valinad's courtship. Even now the man was almost feeding Loki by hand. Better then that Thor was not here to witness it.


End file.
